


Bereavement

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shalnark pays Uvo a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bereavement

Shalnark did as he usually did. He sat down, and placed the six-pack of beer next to him. He smiled up at the older man, who seemed to be getting paler and paler. No matter. He gratefully took a can, popped it open and took a drink. “Thanks, Shal. I can always count on ya.” Uvogin returns the smile, Shalnark looking away sheepishly. “Ah, it’s nothing.” They sat in happy silence for a bit. It was nice, just like this. The moonlight highlighted Shalnark’s blonde hair, making it glow. “Y’know, you look really pretty at night, Shal. Somethin’ about the moonlight…” The burly man gazes at the younger boy, longingly. “Oh? Really, I never noticed, I suppose.” 

“How has everything been going lately?” He asks, taking another sip. “Fine, fine. As you know, we just took out some people guarding valuable treasures, like a ruby the size of a tire, a pile of beautiful golden amulets…” Shalnark seems to remember something, reaching into his shirt, and he pulls out an emerald necklace, offering it to Uvogin. He places it next to him, smiling. Uvo looks at it, and back to Shal, and then back to the amulet again. “You sure? You wanna give up your share to someone like me?” Shalnark nods. “Of course.” He smiles again, but it seemed bittersweet in a way. “I love you, you know.” He looks away as he says this, feeling like it was the worst thing he could possibly say. He just confessed, and felt like crying. As simple as that. 

“…I love you too, Shalnark.” Uvogin replies, as Shalnark turns to look at him, bewildered. He…loved him back? He couldn’t stop the hot tears from pouring forward, as he wiped them away, but they kept coming. Uvo felt frozen, watching the boy cry. Like he couldn’t reach out and wipe the tears away. So he just looked on, giving an encouraging smile. “I…” Shal struggles to say, while fighting back tears. He looked down at the ground, before looking to Uvo. No one was there.

“I miss you.” He dryly sobs, sitting at Uvogin’s grave alone.

**Author's Note:**

> OK I AM ACTUALLY CRYING I HATE THIS SHIP SO MUH C  
> its short bc i just wanted to churn this out real quick  
> i love uvoshal but it hurt s me


End file.
